


桃色秘闻

by mygeneration1106



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-D&E
Genre: M/M, 情趣内衣预警-Donghae in Lingerie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygeneration1106/pseuds/mygeneration1106
Summary: 一辆无后续电动三轮。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	桃色秘闻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《The Bitchy Idol》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559789) by 乌龟Sui. 



> 演唱会导演盒 X 明星海  
> 器大活好盒 X 清纯诱受海  
> *灵感来源：《The bitchy idol》  
> *雷区预警：情趣内衣

一场演唱会下来，李东海已经有些筋疲力尽。他坐下来，聚光灯打在他的脸上。  
很亮。  
只能听见台下的粉丝的尖叫。  
他安静地笑了一会，等声音降下去一些，才张口：“各位也很累了吧？知道接下来是最后一首歌了吧？听完就要乖乖回家睡觉了哦。”  
他的气息还没完全调整过来，小奶音里带着几分喘，底下又是一片声潮翻涌。  
他又唱又跳，持续了将近两个小时，头发早就被汗浸湿，汗滴从脖颈向下流去，探入无法窥清的阴影之下。  
李东海的粉丝们都知道，他很少在个人演唱会上搞肉体福利，甚至汗流浃背都不脱外套，是圈内公认的保守派歌手。  
他缓得差不多了，给音响部门比了个手势，看向台下的灯牌和荧光棒们，温和地笑道：“今天的最后一首。”

*

后台的工作人员们早就在忙着搬东西、收拾道具了，场地只租用了三天，今天的巡演是在当地的最后一场。  
李东海从升降台下来，就见经纪人急匆匆地赶过来通知道：“还有一个多小时就断电了，只给你留了4号化妆间换衣服。我手上其他艺人的通告有调整，我急着去谈，就先走了，车停哪里你知道吧——”  
李东海随手撩了一把头上的汗，漫不经心地应道：“嗯嗯嗯。李导呢？不在后台吗？”  
经纪人着急走，确认该通知的都通知到了，扭头就向门口飞速冲刺，头也不回地喊道：“不知道啊！你自己找找吧!”  
李东海抿抿唇，往4号化妆间走去。  
这个场馆原本是一个小型演出团体自用的，不接商用。后来这个团体解散了，场馆卖给了其他承包商。承包商扩建之后，才有了现在的规模。  
小团体本身人不多，3个化妆间就够用，后来再扩建才有的4-10号，因此新化妆间离舞台要远一些。  
工作人员先收拾的就是大后方，现在都挤在舞台附近，整理他的衣服和道具，倒是没几个人来4号化妆间这边。  
越往里走，人越少，喧嚣声越远。  
李东海推门而入，手摸到开关上，还没来得及按下，就被人一把抱住，压在门上。  
他第一反应就是私生饭，刚想要叫，却被一双唇堵住了嘴。  
熟悉的烟草味将他包围，他不再挣扎，用心地回应起来，缠着对方不放。他用小虎牙轻轻地咬弄对方的软舌，激得对方沉声道：“李东海，长本事了是不是？”  
李东海拉开点距离，不满地抱怨道：“李大导演，你今天没有在后台看我。”  
李赫宰挑眉，凑到他耳边吹气：“那今天，你自己挑。”

*

距离场馆断电还有整整一个小时。  
4号化妆间在环形场馆的最外圈，这个房间也很特殊，靠外方向的是一座玻璃墙。听说这里原本并不打算当作化妆间的，后来为了来租用的大小演艺团队用得舒服，玻璃墙被常年用厚重的窗帘遮住。  
但今天不知道谁把窗帘拉开了四分之一，月光远远地投进这个密闭的房间里，悄悄偷窥。  
李东海抽掉他蒙在李赫宰眼上的领带，轻轻亲了一下：“我选好了。”  
李赫宰睁开眼。  
胸前的绑带交叉向下延伸，冷白色的肉体被绑带的交叉镂空切割，黑色的边缘恰好遮掩住凸起的两点，透视的肉色与黑色绑带缠绕，暧昧地在锁骨前系成一个蝴蝶结，低垂着头，乖巧地待人采拮。小巧的黑色丁字裤也隐秘地伸出两只绑带，向下挂住一双透视吊带袜。  
这不是他给出的选项。  
这样的李东海，凑过来细细地吻他，在他耳边小声说：  
“情人节快乐。”

*

演唱会散场不久，但白瑞已经错过了回家的最后一班车。  
她是站子的小前线，好不容易盼到idol来家乡巡演，刚追完上场的她，好说歹说才劝家里人给她凑齐预算，扛着大炮又来跟了本地的两场。  
回家的车没赶上，她只能又好声好气地给父母打电话要钱住酒店。  
父母在电话里把她狠狠骂了一顿，她不敢出声，郁闷地听了一路，无头苍蝇似的绕着场馆转，终于等到挂断了，钱也到账了。她抬头一看，竟然都绕到场馆的大后方了。但还没来得及高兴，她便发现场馆后方的玻璃墙有人影，其中一个还很像她爱豆。  
她皱了皱眉，从背包里重新掏出自己的单反，调整长焦。

*

李赫宰轻笑一声，一把抱过李东海，叼住他的唇，手向下伸，狠狠揉着他的臀瓣：“能耐了？”  
李东海对于李赫宰身上淡淡的烟草味很受用，他细细地嗅着，暗自享受。他埋进李赫宰的颈窝，柔软的头发在他脖子乱蹭，他闷声问：“不喜欢？”  
李赫宰把他的头掰正，抬起他的下巴，盯着他说：  
“喜欢。”  
李东海显然也不太好意思，这是他第一次穿情趣内衣，以往他们的游戏仅仅是正常的女装。但这次，他想给李赫宰一个印象深刻的情人节。  
如果月光再亮一些，或者窗帘再拉开多一点，或许李赫宰就可以清晰地看到他脸上已经红得发烫了。但此刻，他有些感谢他们没有开灯。  
李东海歪头吻上李赫宰的喉结，他仔细地啄咬，像是啄米的小鸡。李赫宰被他笨拙的取悦逗笑了，他往后推了推李东海，舌尖在李东海清秀的锁骨上打了两个转，下一秒，他咬住了锁骨前的小蝴蝶结，慢慢地向后扯开。  
绑带松开，被黑色边缘遮住的小东西也露了出来。他向下舔舐、咬弄，直到轻轻地咬住其中一个，听到李东海“嘶”地一声。  
李赫宰拉过他的手：“难受，你摸摸他。”  
李东海顺从地解开他的腰带，一只手伸进去。他向后轻轻推了推李赫宰，让他靠在化妆台上。  
在舞台上一丝不苟的、禁欲的李东海，正衣衫不整地跪在地上为他口。  
这是他无数次在后台的监视器上看到的李东海，是在舞台上熠熠发光的李东海，也是会穿着情趣内衣来勾引他的李东海。  
他的东西正涨得这个人吃不下，抵在喉处刺激得眼里涌出泪花，涎水四溢，却只能像受欺负了的小兽一样小声呜咽。  
他又大了几分。  
夜色无边，他向更深处顶去，淫靡的水声渐大，他说：“永远这样就好了。”

*

白瑞难以相信自己的眼睛，她不停地翻看那几张照片，她很确定其中一个是她追了十年的idol。  
李东海说过，他不喜欢用绯闻搏关注，他的私生活也很干净，请粉丝们放一百个心。  
作为海粉那么多年，她也一直信任着爱豆不会乱搞，但她第一次这么慌张，甚至控制不住地想要哭出来。她看了看周围，除了她没有其他人，她又长呼出一口气：真是万幸。  
但下一秒她又不知道该怎么办了，她哆哆嗦嗦地把单反里的那几张照片拍下来发给站长，她已经没有力气打字了，站长也没留给她打字的时间，立刻给她回拨了语音电话。  
她头脑空白，麻木地依据记忆完整地复述给了站长。  
站长在电话另一头不停地安抚她：“小瑞，你不要着急啊，这个人可能只是跟东海长得很像，我马上就去联系他的经纪人。你照片不要乱传，单反里的都删掉，也不要留备份，听到没有？”  
白瑞机械地点头，把电话挂断。  
她看见屏幕上弹出几条热门微博提醒，内容提要全是李东海今天巡演的生图和前线的实时播报。  
她没有心情看，一条一条滑掉了。  
她最后看了一眼那扇玻璃墙，她已经能确认了，那就是他。

*

李东海坐在李赫宰的腿上，他上身的绑带都被拆得差不多了，而李赫宰却还是一副衣衫完整、好整以暇的样子，甚至面上波澜不惊。  
但他不一样。  
李赫宰腿间的东西昂扬得太厉害了，正隔着一层薄薄的丁字裤抵着他。他满目含春，努力地左右蹭、上下撞，他难受得哼出来：“李大导演，进来……来搅碎我。”  
李赫宰不理会他的骚言骚语，拨开丁字裤，露出隐秘的洞穴，他说：“坐进来。”  
李东海小心地对准穴口，缓缓向下坐。  
他太敏感了，刚刚蹭进去一点就已经被刺激得仰头粗喘。  
李赫宰舔了舔他的喉结，调笑道：“你还自己做了润滑？”  
他抱住李赫宰的脖子不吭声。  
但很快，李赫宰就顶得他不得不哼出声音了，他小声地哀求：“慢一点……慢一点……”  
李赫宰狠狠咬他的耳垂，厉声道：“有胆子说，没胆子承担后果?”  
李东海痛得呜咽，一个激灵，射在了李赫宰身上：“你的衣服……唔……怎么办呜……”  
李赫宰把他抱起来：“不要紧。”  
李东海趴在化妆台上，两只手扒住臀瓣。他抬头就能看到镜子里混乱不堪的自己，也能看见身后挺拔的李赫宰……和他被自己弄脏的衬衫。  
李赫宰亲了亲他的臀瓣：“宝贝，你今天水好多。”  
李东海不好意思了，他低下头，不看镜子了。  
但他仍然能感受到身后人的一举一动。  
李赫宰进来了，李赫宰开始动了，李赫宰正在很慢慢地蹭那个点……  
“你快一点呜……”  
李赫宰加速了，李赫宰正在抚摸他的乳头……李赫宰……  
被他扔在角落里的手机亮了亮屏，闪烁着“经纪人”的来电显示，但没一会就暗下去了。或许，就算看到了，他也全然不关心。  
现在他满脑子都只有李赫宰，他真的要被李赫宰搅作碎片了，他不停地求饶，后来话到嘴边自己也不知道说出口的是什么了：“呜……我好喜欢你……李赫宰……李大导演……让我给你生孩子好不好……呜……我们永远这样好不好……”  
李赫宰把他拽起来，狠狠地吻他、咬他，李东海疼得呜咽，但似乎怎么都不够。  
他激烈地顶撞、研磨，他听着李东海被顶出来地闷哼与尖叫，粗喘着回答他：  
“好，永远。”  
但他的一通电话打断了这场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
李东海阻止了他要摸手机的手，他就那么望着他，眼里满是春色与泪光：“哥哥，要专心。”  
李赫宰吻住他那张撩火的嘴，腰上的动作丝毫不慢，快速有力地冲击着深处、更深处。  
李东海感受到了，他在加速，他在冲刺，他……要到了。  
李赫宰要抽出来，但李东海紧紧地抱住了他。  
一股热流冲向最深处，温热的白浊顺着腿根向下流。  
李东海仍然温顺地笑，眼里带着光：“哥哥，情人节快乐。”  
一室桃色旖旎被锁在狭小的4号化妆间，月亮仍悄悄偷窥着这里的一举一动，月光粘连在热烈交缠的躯体上，又在原始的律动声中悄悄溜走。  
乌云默不作声地覆住清亮的月光，玻璃墙外的闪光灯蓦地一亮，惊醒了夜色。

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID：mygeneration1106  
> Thanks for your like.  
> 谢谢喜欢。


End file.
